Frio
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: El frío es algo relativo. Porque bien este puede ir desde el frío de una estación hasta el frío del dolor de un corazón herido. [Idea dada por Sakunami-chan y celebración por ser mi beta :D]
1. Chapter 1

**Turururu^~ .o./ bueno hola fic nuevo :3 solo que este sera de como 3 caps a lo mucho oh si babys(?) .3. ok no la idea de este fic me la dio mi mejor amiga ;* Sakunami-chan si lees esto casate conmigo(?) ok no XD aclaración ni ella ni yo somos lesbianas solo que es divertido molestarnos asi ya se xk los hombres lo hacen (?) perdon los traume xDDD**

**Tambien ella se ofrecio para ser mi beta *3* asi que ya tengo wiiii~ w/a por cierto ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia.**

**Advertencias: hummmm etto pareja crack yaoi (?) .3. **

**Si mas disfruten~**

* * *

**"Frió del invierno"**

Las flores de cerezos comenzaban a caer de poco a poco tiñendo el piso de un rosa marchito, el frío se estaba empezando a extender por todo el lugar, el invierno estaba llegando a Iwatobi.

Sus ojos verdes se perdieron en el extenso rosa marchito que se miraba por todo el suelo de ese parque, la luz en los ojos verdes era nula, no se podía apreciar ese brillo dulce y tierno que nunca faltaba en su mirar. Bajó la mirada con dolor al recordar los últimos sucesos que lo estaban atormentando ―¿Por qué ya no puedo ver a través de él?―se preguntó en un susurro para alzar la vista al negro cielo.

Una gota helada cayó en su frente mezclándose con la salada lágrima que descendía perezosamente por su mejilla, dolía tanto, el sabor amargo del dolor inundó su paladar ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así? La gota se convirtió en miles de pequeñas gotitas que comenzaron a golpear su débil cuerpo, la tormenta que caía sin piedad sobre su cuerpo le daba igual. Sin duda su apariencia era penosa en ese estado; ahí, tirado en el piso debajo de ese árbol que tenía casi todas las hojas muertas, lleno de lodo y llorando, escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas mientras su cuerpo daba unos pequeños espasmos involuntarios debido a los sollozos que estaba conteniendo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba con ese problema? Sí, como unos 2 meses tal vez…. Apretó los labios en un gesto dolido, ya no sería lo mismo nunca más. Sabía que lo que había hecho era arriesgado pero pensó ilusamente que pasara lo que pasara Haruka seguiría siendo su amigo. Sí, "amigos". Makoto Tachibana se había declarado a Haruka Nanase hace aproximadamente 2 meses y lo que había sucedido después ni él mismo lo contemplaba, Nanase se había vuelto completamente frío con lo que a él respectaba; Haruka si bien era distante no era frío, las miradas cálidas se habían ido, los ojos que demostraban sonrisas ya no estaban, los monosílabos que soltaba de vez en cuando habían desaparecido y la compañía que el de ojos azules le daba junto con su amistad habían desaparecido dolorosamente.

Se jalo los cabellos algo desesperado, mierda ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Qué lo había motivado? ¿Quién lo había impulsado a tomar tan estúpida decisión? La simple respuesta eran los celos, si los celos, esos celos que lo carcomían de poco a poco cuando miraba que Haru estaba pasando más tiempo con Rin que con ellos, esos mismos celos que le gritaban que las miradas que se daban Rin y Haru no eran las mismas que la de unos amigos normales, que esas miradas no eran lamentablemente las miradas que le daba el amante del agua a él, esos celos que lo consumieron de poco a poco arrojándolo al abismo de lo incierto y consecuentemente a la estupidez del acto de una confesión que tendría una respuesta segura. Pero aun así lo hizo, se decidió a hacerlo cegado por ellos y ahora solo le quedaba la amargura del dolor.

Las lágrimas por fin dieron tregua dejando atrás solo unos ojos hinchados que eran el recordatorio físico temporal de cómo estaba sufriendo, porque ¡maldición! Como dolía en su pecho, por un momento sintió el escozor en los ojos de nuevo pensando que en cualquier momento podría ponerse a llorar de nuevo como una Magdalena sin embargo una voz familiar lo saco de su letargo.

―¿Se encuentra bien senpai?―la voz preocupada de Rei lo obligó a mirar hacia arriba más por cumplimiento y cortesía, que porque en verdad deseara verlo en esos momentos.

Ahí parado frente al de ojos verdes se encontraba Rei con una respiración algo agitada, por lo visto se había venido corriendo, con una sombrilla roja en sus manos y bastante mojado. Le sonrió por mero mecanismo, realmente no sentía nada de felicidad, la mirada dolida que puso Ryugazaki le dejó bien claro que su intento por sonreír había sido horrible.

―Makoto-senpai es mejor que me acompañe aquí puede enfermar y eso no sería nada bueno para usted―el pelioliva solo rio débilmente si su amigo supiera que eso le daba totalmente igual en esos momentos―si enferma también está la posibilidad que pueda contagiar a sus hermanos menores y para ellos existe un riesgo más elevado en cuanto de llevar la enfermedad porque sus cuerpos a esa corta edad no cuentan con un sistema inmunológico más fuerte que el suyo p…―Makoto cayó las palabras de Rei poniendo el dedo índice en los labios de este a la vez que le sonreía sin ganas.

―Está bien…―la voz le salió rasposa y apagada, Ryugazaki solo asintió algo feliz por haber podido convencer a su senpai.

Tachibana hizo el ademan de levantarse del suelo sin embargo solo impactó contra el de ojos purpuras llevándolo consigo al piso, el de lentes abrió los ojos confundido al sentir el cuerpo cálido del de mayor estatura sobre él, y se asustó al sentir que el cuerpo de Makoto estaba demasiado caliente así que poso su helada mano sobre la mejilla del de ojos verdes, ¡estaba hirviendo! El menor intento levantarse pero el cuerpo de Tachibana se sentía demasiado pesado, se removió incómodo debajo del cuerpo del otro, la respiración pesada y caliente de su senpai contra su oído lo estaba generando un malestar en el estómago, y él mismo se estaba empezando a preocupar por su salud al sentir como el calor corporal de su cuerpo iba en aumento específicamente en su rostro, tal vez la tormenta que estaba cayendo sobre ambos lo iba a enfermar también. Suspiró con pesadez ―Makoto…―susurró más preocupado por la salud del otro y olvidando por completo el "senpai" que siempre utilizaba.

Al parecer el mayor captó su llamado porque se levantó del cuerpo del menor apoyándose sobre sus codos dejando una distancia mínima sobre sus rostros, el menor se hecho automáticamente hacia atrás pero era obvio que no tenía ni un mínimo espacio para correrse, después de todo estaba apoyado contra el suelo. Tragó grueso al ver la mirada que le daba el de ojos verdes era tan… dulce, su respiración se detuvo por un momento o eso le pareció a él tal vez era por el calor infernal que estaba sintiendo, pero la pregunta era: Si estaba lloviendo horriblemente, ¡¿Por qué demonios sentía tanto jodido calor?! ―Haru-chan… lo lamento―murmuro el mayor mientras acariciaba la mejilla del otro _"¿Haruka-senpai?"_ ―lamento eso pero yo en verdad te amo― los ojos del de lentes se abrieron en una muestra clara de sorpresa; sin embargo, cuando el de ojos verdes sonrió con ese todo amor algo en él se removió _"los ojos de Makoto-senpai son hermosos" _vió como el mayor se inclinaba hacia a él mientras cerraba los ojos supuso que otra vez se iba a desmayar por lo que se sentó rápidamente atrapando el cuerpo del de mayor estatura en una especie de abrazo.

Suspiro otra vez al sentir todo el peso de Tachibana sobre él, sin embargo se podía apoyar gracias a que estaba sentado. Con esfuerzo lo pudo colocar en su espalda para ponerse de pie y comenzar a cargarlo, miró la sombrilla roja que había quedado sobre el lodo, negó levemente con la cabeza, era obvio que no podría llevarla consigo si tenía que cargar a Makoto, resignado empezó a caminar en dirección de la residencia Tachibana.

* * *

Al tocar la puerta del hogar de la persona que traía inconsciente en su espalda lo primero que recibió fue una mirada curiosa que pasó a ser preocupada por parte de la madre de Tachibana al contemplar toda la escena.

La ayudo a subir a Makoto a su habitación mientras le explicaba brevemente la situación.

―Entonces encontraste a Mako-chan desmayado en el parque―dijo la mujer de ojos verdes con una mirada preocupada en el rostro ―muchas gracias por cuidar a mi hijo Ryugazaki-kun―le sonrió finalmente ya más relajada y supo de donde había venido ese gesto tan maternal que tenía el mayor de los hermanos Tachibana.

―De nada señora―dijo apenado mirando en otra dirección.

La madre del joven solo sonrió al ver la acción del amigo de su hijo ―bueno espero que las ropas de Mako-chan te queden―le dijo la mujer mientras le ponía en las manos un abrigo verde oscuro con capucha gris, una camisa blanca, unos pantalones café junto con unos calcetines blancos.

―¿He?―el menor parpadeó confundido―no es necesario señora Tachibana yo ya me iba solo venía a dejar a Makoto-senpai―murmuró el peliazul avergonzado.

La mujer rió ―hay Ryugazaki-kun no seas tan modesto, te debo algo por traer a mi hijo sano y salvo―el menor suspiró aceptando las prendas y retirándose al baño que le había indicado anteriormente la señora Tachibana.

―¡Deja tu ropa en el cesto que está cerca del lavado!―el grito de la mujer lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, se había quedado mirando la ropa de su senpai como idiota.

―Está bien, muchas gracias―contestó bajito.

Se quitó la ropa mojada que tenía puesta y la puso en el cesto antes indicado, y se comenzó a vestir con la ropa que se le había dado con anterioridad. Se miró en el espejo del baño y notó que todo le quedaba grande, bueno eso era obvio tomando en cuenta el tamaño de su senpai.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con 2 pares de ojitos que lo miraban curiosos, unos verdes pertenecientes a la hermanita menor y unos cafés pertenecientes al hermanito menor de Makoto.

―¿Tú eres el que trajo a nuestro onii-chan?―preguntó la pequeña niña.

El mayor solo asintió sin saber verdaderamente qué decir.

La niña le sonrió a su hermano mientras el otro solo asintió efusivo para lanzarse sobre Rei al mismo tiempo para darle un abrazo ―¡ahora eres nuestro nuevo onii-chan―dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras reían.

La cara de Rei fue épica pero después se rió con ellos devolviéndoles levemente el abrazo, el sonido de una cámara lo hizo mirar en todas direcciones topándose con la madre de los dos pequeños ahí presentes observándolos con una sonrisa enorme.

―¿He?―lo mejor que pudo decir en ese momento.

―Me gusta tomar fotos de momentos lindos para recordar y este me lo pareció―explico la mujer mientras se ponía un dedo en los labios en una mueca divertida.

Rei solo suspiró, al parecer la familia Tachibana era muy unida y efusiva.

―Hu bueno Ryugazaki-kun ¿te quedas a dormir?―preguntó la mujer al ver como el reloj marcaba las 10 de la noche.

Rei miró la hora y suspiró, sus padres lo iban a regañar cuando llegara, no había avisado que iba a llegar tan tarde y su celular había muerto hace unas horas atrás― no, lo siento mis padres me esperan.

―Al juzgar tu expresión supongo que no esperaban que llegaras tan tarde. Si quieres puedo llamarlos para aclarar el asunto―Rei lo meditó y negó, no quería incomodarla.

La mujer suspiró―bueno, deja tu ropa aquí, la lavaré y después te la mando con Mako-chan y Ryugazaki-kun, no acepto un no como respuesta―aclaró la mujer con una mirada severa para volver a sonreír.

―Está bien, me voy buenas noches, gracias y dígale por favor a Makoto-senpai que se recupere pronto―dijo desde la puerta de la salida.

―Si quieres puedes venir a visitarlo mañana después del instituto Rei-chan así te puedes quedar a cenar con nosotros―la mujer sonrió al ver la sorpresa en el rostro del menor.

―¡Adiós onii-chan ven a jugar pronto!―se despidieron los menores desde la puerta mientras agitaban efusivamente sus manitas.

―Hasta luego―dijo algo aturdido mientras se retiraba.

Sin duda ese día había sido particularmente extraño, solo había salido por un recado de su madre y en mitad del encargo se encontró con su senpai debajo de aquel árbol. Suspiró al recordar la imagen deplorable del castaño oliva junto con las palabras que había dicho, por lo menos ya tenía una idea acerca del comportamiento extraño que habían tenido sus senpais en esos últimos meses que no se hablaban,_ "ayudaré a Makoto-senpai en todo lo que pueda, tal vez sí deba venir mañana" _pensó para sí mismo mientras esperaba el tren.

―También debo tomar medicina para no enfermar, por lo que recuerdo tenía algo de fiebre en ese momento―las mejillas de Rei obtuvieron un suave rojo al recordar la situación que sufrió con Makoto―la tomaré apenas llegue, creo que mi fiebre está empeorando…―murmuró para sí mismo mientras abordaba en el tren.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aqui FELICIDADES! *Se tira abrazarlos* ok no ._. bueno ya saben muchas gracias por leer y gracias Sakunami-chan ^o^/ adelantos del proximo cap~

Próximo capitulo:

**"Frío de un corazón lastimado"**

Porque el pensó que lo mejor era congelar su corazón para no sufrir de nuevo. Sin embargo, ya no estaba tan seguro si fue su mejor decisión al observar la escena que tenia frente a sus ojos.

-Makoto...-

**Nanami off~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen~**

**Disfruten~**

* * *

**"Frío de una noche"**

Abrió los ojos de golpe respirando entrecortadamente, se puso los lentes con algo de desesperación buscando a su alrededor, intentando ver esa sombra que lo estaba presionando y le estaba helando el corazón, pero solo se encontró con el reflejo que le regresaba el espejo… A él mismo con una expresión entre abrumada, dolida, decepcionada y al mismo tiempo resignada. Suspiró mirando con cansancio el reloj que tenía en su mesita de noche, los números verdes le sonreían con algo de burla recordándole que se había levantado dos horas antes de lo que debía, todavía seguía siendo de madrugada, sabía que no podría dormir por lo que decidido se dirigió al armario buscando su ropa para correr en esta época del año, cerró con llave cuando salió por la puerta principal, se puso sus audífonos y se fue trotando. Aumento el paso para entrar en calor.

Todavía recordaba el asunto de hace una semana, sus padres lo habían castigado por llegar tarde, en realidad eso daba igual, el asunto había sido el no avisar que tardaría, tuvo que disculparse como por media hora. Suspiro con cansancio al recordar eso, por suerte le habían quitado el castigo el viernes pasado al entregar la calificación del examen de matemáticas, por suerte había obtenido una nota perfecta que lo había salvado de su bendito toque de queda. La verdad eso le daba igual, lo que le preocupaba era el hecho de que no había podido hablar con Makoto y este parecía que lo evitaba, frunció el ceño al pensar en eso ¿Por qué su senpai lo estaba evitando? Que el recordara no había hecho nada malo y había guardado con recelo el secreto de porque Haruka-senpai y Makoto-senpai no se hablaban, torció la boca en un gesto disgustado para después soltar el aire que había dejado contenido, algo de humo salió de su boca.

Dio la vuelta en el parque, el clima calaba hasta los huesos y el sol todavía no salía a calentar un poco, el invierno por fin había llegado por completo a Iwatobi. Siguió su trote por un momento más, intentando calmarse, todavía recordaba su sueño o mejor dicho su pesadilla, miro con algo de fastidio como el Sol comenzaba a salir a la lejanía, aunque no lo pareciera el clima de invierno le era hermoso, los copos de nieva cayendo con gracia desde el cielo que se mostraba erguido y orgulloso, los árboles cubiertos por esos pedazos de cielo daban una imagen elegante y majestuosa, además que el frío lo relajaba por no decir que se convertía en una anestesia para él, por ello estaba realmente agradecido con que esa época llegará, necesitaba esa anestesia, en verdad que la necesitaba…

Cuando el sol salió por completo ya estaba llegando a su hogar, sus padres todavía seguían durmiendo por lo que subió a la ducha para tomar un buen baño, disfruto el masaje que le realizaba la regadera, las gotas cálidas que caían por su espalda le generaban cierta sensación relajante, se removió incomodo en su posición, al pensar en lo de la espalda no pudo evitar pensar en Makoto, se pensó por un momento eso, últimamente todo le recordaba a su senpai, se mordió los labios mientras apoyaba la espalda contra una de las paredes del baño, el agua seguía cayendo, tal vez era debido a lo preocupado que estaba por este; si, debía ser eso.

Suspiró agotado mentalmente, se envolvió en una toalla y se dispuso a vestirse con el uniforme del instituto, cuando bajo ya vestido vio que sus padres ya se habían levantado, estos lo saludaron con una sonrisa mientras lo invitaban a sentarse a su lado para comer.

–Buenos días–murmuro medio ido, ambos padres contestaron el saludo de su hijo.

Se levantó después de comer, todavía algo dubitativo sobre su comportamiento, puso sus trastes sobre el fregadero y se dispuso a lavarlos, cuando termino se fue a lavar los dientes y bajo ya con su mochila en el hombro –ya me voy–se despidió de sus progenitores.

–¿Tan temprano?–pregunto su madre extrañada, se estaba marchando una hora antes de lo normal.

–Sí, es que necesito pasar haciendo unas cosas antes–su madre solo asintió no muy segura, pero aun así no dijo nada. Su padre no menciono nada solo alzo la mano en un gesto de despedida.

Rei parpadeo un poco al sentir el viento frío del invierno soplando contra su rostro, en verdad que amaba esa sensación congelante sobre su tez, camino sin prisa, realmente no tenía nada que hacer pero quería pensar un poco, sonrió un poco por lo menos ya podría hablar con su senpai y regresar la ropa que le había prestado la madre de este, en verdad no se sentía cómodo teniendo la ropa del de ojos verdes. A veces y se las quedaba viendo como un tonto, _"¿Makoto-senpai recordará algo de lo que me dijo?"_ en verdad dudaba que recordara algo, después de todo él pensaba que se lo estaba diciendo a Haruka-senpai, algo dentro suyo se removió incomodo, apretó los labios en una mueca torcida nada hermosa, hoy no tenía ganas de correr por lo que solo se subió al tren. Realmente ese día no tenía ganas de hacer nada, solo recostó su cabeza contra una pared del tren, agradecía que este no iba lleno por lo temprano que era.

Bajo solo del tren y tomo rumbo al lugar de estudio, cuando llego este estaba completamente vacío, se sentía endemoniadamente cansado, no físicamente pero si emocionalmente, no sabiendo muy bien que hacer se fue en camino de la piscina del club, esta estaba vacía, en esas épocas del año era impensable meterse a nadar, tenía una especia de cobertor encima para que no se llenase de nieve. Se sentó cerca del lugar y se puso a pensar en todo y nada, ¿Por qué Haruka-senpai había reaccionado de esa manera? Era obvio que Makoto no deseaba que este fuera tan frío con él, sabía que eso no era asunto suyo, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en eso, demonios se sentía igual de metiche que Nagisa.

Se estaba mojando la ropa por estar sentado ahí como si nada, pero se sentía tan cansado, por un momento no iba a morir, se recostó contra una de las paredes y cerró los ojos por un momento mientras se quitaba los lentes.

–Rei, Rei, Rei…– unos murmullos leves llegaron a sus oídos, abrió los ojos lentamente, realmente no veía bien a la falta de sus lentes, parpadeo algo confundido, pero el verde que le mostraban sus ojos nublosos fue suficiente para saber de quien se trataba.

–¿Makoto-senpai?–pregunto quedito, todavía algo adormilado y desorientado.

–¿Te encuentras bien?–escucho como le decía el de cabellos oliva mientras este la pasaba sus lentes. Se los puso algo dormido, estaban empañados, suspiro aburrido a la vez que los limpiaba.

–Rei, ¿estás bien?–se dio cuenta que no le había contestado al capitán de su equipo, por lo que asintió todavía en un estado letárgico.

–Me alegro–miro como el mayor lo miraba con una expresión entre preocupada y alegre –estábamos muy preocupados porque no apareciste en las primeras lecciones, Gou estaba preocupada y te fue a buscar a la azotea y Nagisa a los baños. Pero ¿Por qué te quedaste aquí? Te puedes enfermar, mejor vamos adentro.

Abrió los ojos asustado, se había saltado las primeras lecciones, sin embargo, una pregunta asalto su mente – ¿Cómo supieron que estaba en el instituto?–la voz le había salido algo rasposa al principio, por lo que tuvo que carraspear, Makoto miró para otro lado con un rostro algo culpable.

–Te vi entrar–añadió el de ojos verdes, Rei bajo la mirada dolido, estaba más que claro que el de ojos verdes lo estaba evitando, el peliazul solo asintió mientras se ponía de pie con algo de dificultad, su pantalón se sentía húmedo, comenzó a caminar adentro del lugar sin voltear a ver al de ojos verdes. No había que ser genio para saber que el rostro de Makoto se encontraba teñido de culpa, no podía hacerle eso por lo que se volteó a verlo y le sonrío –Makoto-senpai ¿no viene?–le pregunto el de ojos purpura con una sonrisa leve, los ojos verdes lo miraron feliz mientras asentía, Rei miró al piso asustado había sentido que su rostro se había calentado y que su corazón latía de manera irregular. Siguió caminando detrás del de ojos verdes viendo hacia el suelo, ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

* * *

Las clases habían transcurrido como normalmente lo harían, Nagisa no había dejado de molestarlo todo el rato por saltarse las primeras clases y por quedarse dormido. Suspiró agobiado, se sentía tan jodidamente disperso, como no habían practicas se despidió de Nagisa en la estación del tren; iría donde Makoto a devolverle la ropa.

Sus pasos quedaban marcados en la nieve, soltó algo de viento contra sus manos para calentarlas un poco, cuando llego al frente de la puerta de la residencia Tachibana toco la puerta algo inquieto, no sabía si su presencia sería bien recibida. La puerta fue abierta pero no vio nada, alzo una ceja extrañado.

–¡Onii-chan!–un gritito proferido por la niña de ojos verdes lo hizo mirar abajo, era la hermana de su senpai, le sonrío con dulzura mientras le acariciaba la cabeza aunque frunció el ceño después de un rato.

–No abras la puerta sin la supervisión de un adulto, es peligroso para una niña– le dijo con un tinte de regaño en su voz viendo como la niña hacia un pucherito tierno y asentía levemente.

–Siempre se lo digo, pero no me hace caso– vio como la madre de mirada amable lo recibía con una gran sonrisa –hola Rei-chan, Mako-chan se encuentra en su habitación, pasa estás en tu casa–la mujer le dio el permiso para entrar, Ryugazaki negó levemente.

–Solo venía a dejar esto–le ofreció la ropa que se encontraba en una bolsa con estampado de mariposas –es la ropa que me prestaron la semana pasada, es que no había tenido la oportunidad de dárselo a Makoto-senpai y se me olvido dárselo hoy, esta lavada y planchada por mí–explico avergonzado por dar la ropa tan después de que se la prestaron que no se dio cuenta de lo último que había dicho.

–Ya veo… No te preocupes Rei-chan, no había prisas pero como la vez pasada no pudiste venir ¿porque no te quedas a cenar hoy?–le dijo amigablemente y con un gesto suplicante que la hacía ver como una niña, resignado asintió.

–¡Qué bien! Iré a preparar la cena mientras tanto puedes ir con Mako-chan–el chico asintió, subió las escaleras con algo de pena de estar en una casa ajena. Cuando llego a la habitación de Makoto toco la puerta levemente, escucho el "adelante" y entro en el lugar con más pena de la que ya tenía.

–¿Rei?–Makoto le pregunto extrañado, estaba seguro que no era lo que deseaba el de ojos verdes.

Desvió la mirada incomodo –vine a dejar la ropa que su madre me había prestado la vez pasada y me termino convenciendo para quedarme a cenar–un silencio incomodo se instaló en la habitación, el de ojos purpuras ya se estaba arrepintiendo, gracias a Dios en ese momento entraron corriendo en la habitación Ran y Ren.

–¡Juguemos!–gritaron ambos mientras se abalanzaban encima del peliazul que estaba agradecido con los pequeños. Tuvo miedo de Makoto enviara a sus hermanitos a otra parte y los dejaran en otro silencio incomodo por lo que asintió rápido ante la propuesta de ellos.

–¿A que quieren jugar?–pregunto con algo de interés.

Ambos menores se quedaron viendo al piso, para después alzar los rostros sonrientes –¡a la casita!–parpadeó confundido, pero aún así asintió ante las palabras de los pequeños– onii-chan va a ser el papá, Rei-nii la mamá, Ren el bebé y yo seré la abuelita–proclamo Ran alzando las manos feliz de la vida mientras Ren asentía ante sus palabras.

–¿P-por qué yo la mamá?–pregunto consternado Rei, el de ojos verdes se rio un poco por el rostro del de anteojos de armazón rojo.

–Es que mamá miro la ropa que trajiste y dijo que estaba muy bien y que serías una linda esposa–menciono Ran con un dedo en la boca, Ryugazaki comenzó a toser abochornado, sentía todo el rostro rojo producto de la pena y que su senpai estuviera riendo a carcajada limpia no ayudaba– por eso queremos que Rei-nii sea la esposa de onii-chan, así onii-chan ya no estará triste como antes–termino diciendo Ren junto con Ran, ambos tenían una expresión preocupada en sus rostros.

Rei sonrío levemente todavía algo sonrojado, eso ya le daba igual, los hermanos Tachibana eran un ejemplo de unión –acepto–les dijo con una sonrisa.

–Bien, hora de comenzar, la historia ira así–comenzó Ren después de hablar un momento a solas con su hermana– onii-chan está muy enamorado de Rei-nii y tienen una familia feliz; pero–hizo una pausa dramática para que continuara la de ojos verdes– aparece el viejo amor de onni-chan, que será el peluche Haru-nii, y onii-chan no sabe que hacer, ahí comienza la verdadera historia–explico feliz, Rei sintió miedo, ¿Qué clase de cosas miraban esos niños?, volteó a mirar a su senpai pero este miraba pensativo a un punto de la habitación, decidió no decir nada.

Ren, que había salido un momento por el peluche, regresó con un delfín de peluche, Ryugazaki estaba empezando a preocuparse, no creía que eso fuera realmente para la salud mental de su senpai.

–¡Acción!–ni cuenta se dio que Ran le había puesto un delantal ni un moñito purpura al lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Parpadeo confundido, ¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer? Nunca había jugado a la casita, solo había tenido un hermano mayor. Los pequeños mellizos lo miraban expectantes.

–Ya estoy en casa–un Makoto con lentes le sonrío con ternura mientras tomaba asiento a su lado en la pequeña mesita.

Rei tragó grueso –bienvenido… ¿cariño?–lo último lo dijo en un tono de duda total que divirtió al de ojos verdes, normalmente nunca se veía a Rei de esa manera tan fuera de control, sin tener la situación manejada, que daba gracia verlo abochornado.

–Hola Mako-chan–Ran intervino en la escena con un tono de voz que hizo que Rei soltará una risita, ya se estaba empezando a relajar.

–Hola mamá–mencionó el de ojos verdes mientras miraba a su hermanita que se había recogido el cabello en un moño.

–Oh, querida creó que Ren-chan ya despertó, deberías traerlo para que vea a su padre–mencionó Ran mientras tomaba té imaginario de una tacita. Por su parte el de lentes asintió para ir a la cama donde se encontraba Ren con una babero, le dio ternura pero no dijo nada solo le extendió los brazos mientras Ren hacia lo mismo y se le subía encima, era algo pesado pero no se le dificultaba cargarlo.

–¿Quieres ver a tu papi?– le pregunto mientras se sentaba con Ren entre las piernas, el pequeño asintió fingiendo ser un bebé que se babea. El pequeño Ren se fue gateando hasta donde estaba Makoto, mientras Rei fingía ir a la cocina por la cena.

La abuelita Ran le dio otro sorbo a su tacita–oí que Haru-chan ha vuelto–menciono mientras miraba su tacita de soslayo como si le preocupara eso–Mako-chan ten cuidado a la hora de elegir, no hagas sufrir a Rei-chan–dijo con un tono solemne que preocupo a Makoto y a Rei, que por cierto sintió otros latidos irregulares en su pecho, sin embargo, la impresión termino cuando esta soltó una risita divertida y tomaba al peluche Haru entre sus manos.

Ren carraspeo – Sin embargo, nadie esperaba que esa misma noche cuando la linda esposa Rei servía la cena, Haru-chan apareció de la nada–se mordió los labios para no reírse. Rei hizo que ponía los platitos en la mesita y de la nada Ran movió el peluche cerca de todos diciendo un " tan, tan, tan…."

–H-haru–murmuro Makoto consternado mientras Rei formaba una mueca amarga en el rostro.

–Makoto… Lo siento por dejarte pero… me di cuenta que te amo–el de ojos verdes abrió los ojos impactado, por su parte Rei se quedó estático en su lugar.

–Vámonos Ren, abuelita, Makoto necesita hablar–murmuro algo dolido o así se sintió ese murmullo, el de ojos purpuras tomo a Ren entre brazos y Ran fingió que se iba pero se quedó manejando el peluche. Makoto no vio a Rei cuando este se marchó con su hijo.

–Entonces ¿qué tienes que decir Makoto?–hablo el peluche Haru.

–Y-yo–el de ojos verdes se escuchaba dubitativo y Ran comenzó a dudar, ella y Ren habían pensado desde el principio que rechazaría fácil al peluche Haru pero ahí estaba su hermano viendo a ese peluche como si estuviera asustado. Alzo una ceja extrañada ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

–¡Niños bajen a comer!–salvados por la campana, Ran y Ren se fueron corriendo dejando a los dos mayores, Rei iba a bajar para no quedar en otro silencio con su senpai pero la voz de este lo detuvo.

–¿No te vas a quitar el delantal ni el moño?–le pregunto divertido, el peliazul se miró en el espejo asustado, ¿Cuándo le habían puesto y por qué no se había dado cuenta?

–Esto no es nada hermoso–murmuro contrariado mientras se quitaba el lazo y el delantal.

–Te ves bien–el pelioliva le dijo mientras reía levemente, Rei sintió que los latidos irregulares aumentaban _"¿taquicardia?" _se preguntó mentalmente con preocupación olvidando el hecho de que tenía el rostro totalmente caliente. Rei bajo las escaleras entre pensativo y preocupado, por suerte le había avisado a sus padres acerca de que llegaría algo tarde.

Cuando bajo, ayudo a poner la mesa todavía distraído como el papá de Makoto nunca lo había visto le pregunto amablemente que quien era, Makoto, él y la propia mamá del de ojos verdes no se esperaban la respuesta que dieron los pequeños.

–¡Es la esposa de onii-chan!–Rei casi murió ahogado en esa cena. Después se aclaró todo pero a Ryugazaki no se le quito la sensación de incomodidad.

Cuando la cena termino se despidió de toda la familia Tachibana con una sonrisa, pero la tormenta de nieve lo dejo de pie en el marco de la puerta de su senpai –genial…–murmuro por lo bajo.

–Puedes quedarte a dormir Rei-chan, no es seguro que te vayas así, llama a tus padres y hablare con ellos–otra vez en el rostro de la matriarca de la familia se vio esa mirada de no negación. Llamó a sus padres que aceptaron después de hablar con la madre de Tachibana. Suspiro inconforme, no se quería quedar ahí.

La madre de Makoto instalo un pequeño colchón con muchas sábanas calientes y su senpai le había prestado una pijama, reprimió un suspiro cuando las luces de la habitación del mayor se apagó –buenas noches senpai–le deseo mientras se quitaba los lentes y cerraba los ojos.

–Buenas noches Rei–y Tachibana no podía dormir, se quedó viendo la obscuridad de su habitación hasta quedarse dormido después de unas horas.

* * *

Se levantó respirando agitadamente, sudaba frío y temblaba un poco; por suerte, esta vez no había un espejo al frente de él que le devolviera una imagen deplorable de su persona, esa era una de las razones por las que no quería quedarse a dormir en la casa de Makoto-senpai, suspiro levemente.

–¿Rei?–un susurro preocupado llego a sus oídos demasiado cerca de él, dio un respingo no esperaba que Makoto estuviera tan cerca –¿estás bien?

Asintió lo que le pareció estúpido porque era obvio que no podría verlo–si…–el tono que usaba no era muy convincente, el de ojos verdes frunció levemente el ceño–perdón por despertarlo–mencionó avergonzado.

–No te preocupes, no estaba dormido–últimamente sufría de insomnio, y estaba preocupado Rei había dicho cosas entre sueño como _"¿Por qué?, lo lamento y lo entiendo"_ y cosas así. Se notaba que eso lo preocupaba bastante.

–No pasa nada senpai, intente dormir–le dijo mientras se acostaba en el colchón.

–¿No confías en mí?–le pregunto el de ojos verdes –no te culpo…

Rei negó insistentemente –no es eso, es que yo…–dudo un momento pero decidió continuar–me siento culpable.

Tachibana interesado y preocupado pregunto –¿Por qué?

Rei suspiro, ¿Qué más podía pasarle? Mejor sacarse eso, las pesadillas no eran nada hermosas–me siento culpable por estar dolidos con ustedes–susurro mientras miraba hacia abajo.

–Con nosotros– afirmo el pelioliva y Rei asintió sintiéndose estúpido por eso.

–Cuando dije aquello en lo del relevo, pensé que estaba bien y lo dije de corazón, porque comprendía lo que Rin-senpai sentía pero…–Makoto no decía nada por lo que prosiguió– nunca pensé que lo fueran a aceptar tan rápido, después me di cuenta que salía sobrando en sus conversaciones con Rin y sin querer me resentí con ustedes–guardo silencio de nuevo pero Tachibana seguía sin decir algo– me dije que eso estaba mal por lo que deje de pensar en ello, pero cuando nadaba recordaba que me esforcé de sobremanera para nadar junto con ustedes en ese relevo… Y la culpa llego pero… pero ¡no me arrepiento de haberle dado mi campo a Rin!–aclaro con un gesto culpable en su rostro. Espero de todo, pero nunca que Makoto lo abrazara y le susurrara un lo siento. La taquicardia como Rei la denominaba aumento.

–Gracias–no le devolvió el abrazo solo se quedó ahí tenso sin saber muy bien que decir.

Después de eso Makoto se fue a su cama y cayo dormido, mientras tanto ahora el que sufrió de insomnio fue Rei. Ese primero de diciembre había sido inesperado.

* * *

Las vacaciones por fin habían llegado, y con eso la paranoia de Rei aumento, después de haberse quedado a dormir aquel primero de diciembre en la casa de los Tachibana las taquicardias cuando miraba a Makoto le daban con frecuencia, también estaba el hecho de que le daba fiebre.

Suspiro frustrado, lo había estado evitando todo lo que podía pero ese 24 que Nagisa había organizado una fiesta navideña, lo iba a ver y con solo pensarlo le daba taquicardia, en verdad que estaba preocupado por su salud; aunque, le estaba completamente agradecido por aquel "lo siento" desde aquella noche dejo de tener pesadillas.

Suspiro agotado mientras era arrastrado por Nagisa a la casa de este–¡Rei-chan no es justo me dijiste que si ibas a ir pero no llegabas así que te tuve que ir a buscar, ¿sabes? Pude ahorrarme ese tiempo en comer–Rei respiro profundo después de ser regañado, como sus padres conocían a Nagisa le abrieron la puerta y este subió a su habitación lo vistió a la fuerza y se lo llevo a la fuerza. Su plan de evitar a Makoto se había ido al caño, la puerta de la casa de Hazuki fue abierta por una de las hermanas de este que al pasar le pusieron un sombrerito con cuernos de renos, se sentía cansado por lo que no dijo nada.

–Rei-chan tuvo unos problemas pero sí pudo venir–menciono el rubio animado mientras se dirigía a la barra de comida para comenzar a comer como un cerdo.

Miro un poco la estancia y vio como Makoto estaba en una esquina junto a Gou, Nitori estaba con Rin sentados por ahí y Haruka se encontraba comiendo caballa ¿ a dónde debería ir? Ninguno de los lugares se le antojo por lo que se sentó por la ventana viendo el hermoso panorama que le daba el exterior, amaba el frío de esa época, apoyo la cabeza contra el vidrio y cerró los ojos.

–¿Rei?–el susurro de Makoto llego a sus oídos junto con la molesta taquicardia, decidió seguir con los ojos cerrados, una mano grande se posó sobre su hombro y sintió que la taquicardia estaba a punto de pasar a un paro cardiorrespiratorio. Abrió los ojos asustado por eso.

–Hola senpai–murmuro viendo al piso, se levantó rápido y se fue rumbo a la barra de comida, necesitaba tomar algo para quitarse el nudo que tenía en el estómago. Tomo una tasa de chocolate caliente y cuando todos se reunieron a hablar de cosas del pasado el decidió ir a sentarse a la entrada de la casa del rubio, le dio un trago a su chocolate observando las estrellas del firmamento.

–Deberías entrar, está haciendo frío–la voz maternal de Makoto llegó a sus oídos y por primera vez no sintió la taquicardia.

–Me gusta el frío–otro trago a su chocolate caliente, el mayor se sentó a su lado –Makoto-senpai debería volver adentro.

El otro le sonrió–aquí estoy bien–Tachibana soltó un suspiro mientras ponía un rostro relajado, se lo quedo viendo un rato y este le devolvió la mirada, sus miradas quedaron juntas… y eso fue demasiado para Rei, la taquicardia volvió como nunca lo había hecho junto con la fiebre. Antes de darse cuenta había salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo _"¡necesito un médico!"_ pensó alterado dando la vuelta en una esquina.

–¡Rei!–Makoto corría detrás de él, pero no iba a parar no iba a hacerlo, ¡ni loco! Entonces si no quería que lo alcanzara ¿Por qué demonios no corría todo lo que podía? La mano en su muñeca lo saco de su debate interno.

Un jadeo de sorpresa salió de los labios del peliazul–¿Qué te pasa?–pregunto preocupado el de sonrisa amable.

Y a Rei se le seco la garganta–creo que estoy enfermo–menciono avergonzado por alguna extraña razón no muy convencido de eso.

–¿Qué tienes?–la voz de Tachibana sonó más preocupada que antes.

Bien hasta Rei perdía sus estribos una vez en su vida, quien lo culpaba, el pobre estaba jodidamente cansado –¡tengo taquicardia! Y no entiendo por qué, solo pasa cuando estoy con senpai y no sé qué hacer, no se–se comenzó a mover incomodo a su lugar–hasta me da fiebre, y no lo sé estoy preocupado por mi salud, estoy jodidamente estresado, ya no lo soporto más. Odio la maldita taquicardia y la fiebre…. Estoy harto.

Makoto lo miro con los ojos algo abiertos y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas– no estas enfermo Rei, es otra cosa–le dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora.

–¿Qué es?–pregunto esperanzado.

El otro se mordió los labios –tienes que averiguarlo tú–y Makoto lo volvió a hacer, lo abrazo de nuevo en el frío de ese 24 de diciembre. La taquicardia lo ataco de nuevo junto la fiebre pero esta vez no de una manera molesta.

* * *

Porque él pensó que lo mejor era congelar su corazón para no salir lastimado de nuevo; pero ahora ya no estaba seguro con la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

–Makoto…–Haruka sintió la punzada en su pecho, tal vez si Rin no lo hubiera lastimado tanto al engañarlo con Nitori cuando eran algo, y si Makoto no se le hubiera declarado el mismo día que se dio cuenta de lo del engaño, hubiera correspondido los sentimientos del de ojos verdes; porque, ahora que miraba a Aiichirou junto a Rin no dolía pero si incomodaba, no como ahora que Makoto abrazaba a Rei.

El frío de esa noche lo acompaño en su dolor.

* * *

Disculpen por la tardanza pero tuve, bueno tengo problemas tcnicos mi computadora no sirve QnQ coño tenia adelantos de todo D: mi anime, manga, todo -3-U bueno la cosas es que estoy hciendo esto desde la computadora de mi hermana y como los capitulos que hice eran muy largos no me recuerdo .-. tengo problemas de memoria graves y hablo en serio ._. bien dejando eso de lado espero y entiendan, ahora respecto al capitulo el que sigue es el ultimo .o. bueno en realidad no se con quien dejar a MAko .3. bromeo si se ewe bien espero y les guste :3

**Nanami off~ **


End file.
